coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Unnamed Characters from Season Three
The Promise Pledge This Pledge was one of several students being initiated into Gamma Rho fraternity in 2005. His initiation included such humbling duties as cleaning the fraternity house in a French maid outfit and addressing fraternity members and visitors to the house as "sir", similar to an army private in basic training. When Detectives Scotty Valens and Nick Vera arrived at the house to question Manny Jones about the 2004 house fire that killed Laurie Dunne, the Pledge answered the door and directed them to Manny, before Manny dismissed him. : The Pledge was played by Guy Wilson. Bad Night Young Patrolman The Young Patrolman was an officer at the scene after Mary Jeffries was killed on the road by a hit and run driver in 1995. When Detective Will Jeffries arrived on the scene after hearing his wife had been in an accident, the Patrolman gave him the news about his wife's death. The Young Patrolman's whereabouts in 2005, when Jeffries recounted the night to Alex Leoni, are unknown. : The Young Patrolman was played by Jason Arden. Older Fireman The Older Fireman was the partner of Ian McGowan in 1978. They were among several firefighters who responded after Angus Bistrong's car was overturned in an accident, trapping Vicky Leoni inside. When Ian attempted to use the jaws of life to force open the door aggressively before the engine caught fire, the Older Fireman urged him to take it easy. Unfortunately Ian didn't heed his partner's adivce and in his overzealous attempt to free her, he knocked her forward, crushing her spine. The Older Fireman covered for Ian for several years, until he was questioned by Homicide detectives in 2005 and admitted the truth. He described the accident as a "terrible mistake, made by an eager, real talented rookie." : The Older Fireman was played by Brian Jude Leahy. TV Anchor The TV Anchor was a news reporter for a Philadelphia TV station in 1978. On October 30, she reported developments on the murder of a girl in Grays Ferry the previous night by a man (later identified as Eddie Foster) dressed like Michael Meyers from the movie Halloween. Ian McGowan, who had just killed Angus Bistrong in an argument in Ian's home, saw the report, which gave him the idea to dispose of Angus' body in such a way as to implicate the "Real Halloween Killer". The TV Anchor's whereabouts in 2005, when the truth was discovered, are unknown. : The TV Anchor was played by Maria Quiban. Colors Radio Broadcaster This Radio Broadcaster was a game announcer for an exibition game between players from the Major Leagues and the Negro League on August 12, 1945. He was particularly impressed when Clyde Taylor hit a pitch from Tyler Cage out of the park. His whereabouts in 2005 are unknown : The Radio Broadcaster was played by David Ruprecht. Committed Young Nurse This Young Nurse worked at the Philadelphia City Asylum in 1954. After patient Carmen Hays painted what the Nurse thought was a disturbing picture of a woman with a zipper for a mouth, the Nurse and two orderlies chased her through the asylum until a cornered Carmen threatened to show the painting to young Otis Petrowski, son of new patient Bettie Petrowski. After Bettie studied the painting herself and dropped it, the Nurse had the orderlies remove Carmen. The Young Nurse's whereabouts in 2005 are unknown. : The Young Nurse was played by Keri Safran. Saving Patrick Bubley Penn Student This Penn Student attended the University of Pennsylvania and was a regular customer of drug dealer Theodore "Cartier" Classon in 2005. He stopped at Cartier's corner while Detectives Scotty Valens, Nick Vera, and Will Jeffries had parked themselves on Cartier's corner to drive away his customers to pressure him into giving information in the killing of Luther Bubley. Not realizing the three were detectives, the Penn Student asked Cartier to "hook a brother up", but drove away quickly when they flashed their badges. The Penn Student returned to Cartier's corner sometime later to resume their transaction after the detectives had gotten their information and left. : The Penn Student was played by Michael Terry. Young Girl This Young Girl lived in the same projects as Jesus Maldonado in 2005. When Detectives Scotty Valens and Nick Vera arrived to question Jesus about the 2003 killing of Quincy Bubley, the Young Girl noticed them approaching. Though Scotty gestured for the Young Girl to keep quiet, she yelled "Five-O, five-O!" and ran off. : The Young Girl was played by Athena Angel. Honor Lady Neighbor This Lady Neighbor was one of the guests in the party at the Burton household. : Lady Neighbor was played by Sara van Horn. POW Eulogist This POW Eulogist read his eulogy for the late Rex Potter, Daniel Potter's father. : POW Eulogist was played by Christopher Hoffman. Ice Cream Lady This Ice Cream Lady did not recognize Carl Burton as Ned Burton's father, as Ken Westin had been pretending to be Carl Burton and a POW from the Vietnam War. This incident led Carl to face Ken. : Ice Cream Lady was played by Catheryn J. Brockett. Detention Earnest Teacher This Earnest Teacher was a teacher at Westmoreland High School in 1994. On May 13 of that year, she went to congratulate Dawn Hill on an exceptional paper she'd written, but instead caught Dawn smoking in the girls' washroom. She immediately sentenced Dawn to detention. The Earnest Teacher's whereabouts in 2006 are unknown. : The Earnest Teacher was played by Virginia Schneider. Debut M.C. : The M.C, was played by Warren Sweeney. Sanctuary Customs Official This Customs Official worked at Philadelphia's International Airport in 1998. On September 28 of that year, he questioned Ana Castilla upon her arrival into the country from Colombia. When he asked her reason for coming into the country for the third time in a year, she lied and said it was to see her boyfriend. He also asked if she was carrying any drugs, which she denied, then welcomed her to the United States. The Customs Official's whereabouts in 2006 are unknown. : The Customs Official was played by Michael J. Walker. Beautiful Little Fool Docent The Docent worked at the Darlington Boarding House in 2006, which, by then, was a historical landmark. When Detectives Scotty Valens and Kat Miller visited the boarding house that year, asking about Violet Polley, the Docent showed them a journal written by a girl staying there around 1928-1929, telling of Violet's time there with her friend Ginger Swensen as they prepared for a party at Nick Bartleby's house. She also reluctantly allowed them to borrow the journal. The Docent also showed them a quilt hand-made by one of the boarders with the name Rose on it. It would later be discovered Violet had made it for her newborn daughter Rose. The Docent later presented it to Violet's great-granddaughter Aimee Goodman. : The Docent was played by Betty Murphy. Death Penalty: Final Appeal Warden This Warden was in charge of the state correctional facility where Andre Tibbs was incarcerated after being wronfully convicted of the murder of Kate Lange. He presided over Andre's execution in 2006, asking him if he had any last words. : The Warden was played by Weston Nathanson. The Hen House Newsboy This Newsboy worked at the Philadelphia Sentinel as a delivery boy in 1945. He later delivered a note from Lo Kinney to Johanna Hoffman in which Lo asked Johanna to meet her at the train station to help her expose Anton Bikker, a fugitive Nazi collaborator posing as a Holocaust survivor named Noah Pool. Unfortunately Johanna had already left Philadelphia and never got the message. The Newsboy's whereabouts in 2006, when the truth finally came out, are unknown. : The Newsboy was played by Joey Pollari. The River Waiter This Waiter worked at an upscale restaurant where Dr. Grant Bowen and his wife Anne celebrated their son Jason's graduation in 1984. The Waiter had to tell Grant his credit card had been declined, due to Grant's gambling addiction, much to Anne and Jason's embarassment. The Waiter's whereabouts in 2006 are unknown. : The Waiter was played by Brent Schindele. Joseph Lawyer This Lawyer was a defense attorney who represented Jane Robinson in 2006 and was present when Jane was questioned by detectives after being implicated in the 2005 attempted murder of Joseph Shaw. The Lawyer dismissed allegations that Jane had been having an affair with teenage addict Corey Lewis, but found it much harder to refute when they presented letters Jane had sent to Corey. : The Lawyer was played by Ben Hermes. 3